qatarazorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Qatarazor cz.70
Pole: .............. Janusz: ............... Styl: POMAGA JANES! -_- Przyjechałem z Kula Ryder. Threshold: Nie widzieliśmy się od dawna, to był przyjaciel! -_- Janusz: Ważyłeś ....... ....... Jesteś pewien, że znasz CATERPAD?! Szybkość: No tak, to świetnie. Klatka uniosła gałązkę i zaniosła ją do Janusa. Surge: Mów dobrze, dlaczego tu przyjechałeś! Mów, bo stracisz głowę! Janusz: Nie przeszkadzaj mi, proszę! Jestem tatą, teraz mam córkę! Przyjechałem po ziarna. Pole: Zboża? Jasny dym Bismutha przesunął się do jednego pokoju. Zostawił ziarno pozostawione przez zbocza Jannus. Rozprzestrzenianie się: Zabierz je i wyjdź stąd. Janusz: Czy to ziarno ... nie niszczy ich? Okno: Jestem genialnym Ha'kake! Czasami musisz iść !! Janusz: A .... Racja Surplus: Co z twoją córką? Czy nie pamiętasz, że ci dałem? Bismuth był jasny, a Kula spadła na szczyt. Pola: patrz? Widzisz to Bez względu na to, gdzie i cokolwiek zrobię, zawsze będę zgubiony ... Janusz: .............. Cóż, biorę grad ziarna, idź! : D Jenus uciekł. Janus Klu został zignorowany. Zasięg: Ryder, Jego ręka ... Ryder został dogoniony przez Janusa i został złapany za swoją ukochaną koszulką. Powierzchnia: trochę. Bismuth: * i% &% * &% * && *% Zasięg: A-Li Potrzebuję ... Bismuth: ^ *% * & $ * & $ & ^ $ & ^ Zasięg: Ech ... Dobry ... Jeździec! Uwolnij go! Przyjaciele Rydera z Janus. Eksplozje: Ponieważ naprawdę mnie skrzywdziłeś, nawet musiałem cię zabić! Ale Bismuth mówi mi, żebym zbudował ze mną potężną armię. :) Janusz: Armia .... Bernard wstał. Bernard: .......... armia? Bernarda ponownie uderzyło ciemne światło. Rodzina: Armia! Janusz: Ale czego potrzebujesz wielkiej armii nieskończonych bogów? Czy co? Po tym. Czym jest armia? Masz: Pajęczaka, Katarazora, Poddanych, róże i zboże! Zakres: Nie zmieniaj? D: Ale wiesz? 2 A Better Army for Flesh and One Chicken! Janusz: ............ Dystrybucja: co powiesz? To, co powinieneś zrobić, to dołączyć do ciebie. Przyniosę ci 20 akrów zboża 30! Twoja córka jest wyższa od ciebie! Dom? Będziesz mieszkał w epickim budynku! Jak w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu! Co powiesz, czy istnieje umowa? Kuma dał Biscuits. 30 minut później Janusz pojechał z Sampsonem Bernardem. Janusz: Oksana! Oksana: Oh, Janus! Pokonałem Terrę ... w Walii i Ruchu. Janusz: Chwileczkę, co? Oksana: To gra planszowa ... Tera: Tak ... Cóż! Wiesz? W końcu przychodzi do naszego domu! Janusz: W domu? OXANA: (Płacze twarz) Janusz: Gdzie jest twój dom? Tera: Cóż ... wtedy .... Janusz: Czy wiesz? Janusz postawił Barnarda, a on stał na skale. Janusz: Dzisiaj ty i Oksano jesteście Terro, jesteście moją córką! Przychodzimy z tego wymiaru! Ocksana: Jesteś żartem ... Tak. Oklahoma wspiął się na Janusa. O'nanna: Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że nikt mnie nie zaakceptował, ale jesteś zaskoczony! Janusz: Powiedz mi, „tato”. OKNA: OK, tato! Terra: Ale co z tym dzieckiem? Gdzie jest smród? Janusz: Nie martw się o ziarno. Umieściłem do 30 hektarów. Terra: Ten chłopak? Janusz: Nie martw się o to;) , Kula trafiła do pokoju. W domu Soběka i Małicy Sobk i Mareshka są zmęczeni. Ich oczy miały ciemny krąg. Zadzwonił dzwonek. SOVIK: Kocham cię i robisz wszystko! : D Marika: Ale nie chcesz niczego otwierać! : D Sobb: Kochać niektórych! : D Otworzył drzwi Saobrae. Sodek: Jak mogę służyć dobrym dniem? : D Janusz: Jestem Sotheby's! Przyszłam po moje dziecko! Sodek: Dzieciak jest chory? Tak! Dzieci Pana muszą oglądać! : D Jane kopnęła Janeusa. Janusz: Oh kochanie ... wszystko w porządku? Saevik: Tak! : D Janusz: Nie odpowiedziałeś na żadne pytania, Kotloski? :) Ssać: (szok) kurs! : D Janusz: Bardzo dobrze, Jane! Chodź, ojciec podszedł do ziarna. Janusz: OK, Sobek. Dziękuję mojemu dziecku za moje imię. ......... Sobek? Sobebek spał na ziemi. koniec